youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born: ), better known by her stage name Katy Perry, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. After singing in church during her childhood, she pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records and released her debut studio album Katy Hudson in 2001, which was commercially unsuccessful. She moved to Los Angeles the following year to venture into secular music after Red Hill ceased operations. After being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, Perry signed a recording contract with Capitol Records in April 2007. Perry rose to fame in 2008 with the release of the singles "I Kissed a Girl" – which had attention-grabbing and somewhat controversial lyrics – and "Hot n Cold" from her second album, a pop rock record titled One of the Boys. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco, and contained the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" as well as the number-three single "The One That Got Away". The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one Billboard Hot 100 songs, and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album Bad. In March 2012, she reissued the album as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, which produced the songs "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Her hit song "Last Friday night" was inspired by Rebbeca Black after her song "Friday" got a lot of hate. Last Friday night included lots of celebrities, including Rebecca Black herself. Videos # Live Performances # Audio Only Videos # Lyrics Videos # Music Videos # Interviews List Of Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 1, 2011 *2 million subscribers: October 29, 2012 *3 million subscribers: March 11, 2013 *4 million subscribers: August 16, 2013 *5 million subscribers: September 20, 2013 *6 million subscribers: October 24, 2013 *7 million subscribers: November 19, 2013 *8 million subscribers: December 10, 2013 *9 million subscribers: January 6, 2014 *10 million subscribers: February 3, 2014 *11 million subscribers: March 4, 2014 *12 million subscribers: April 18, 2014 *13 million subscribers: July 17, 2014 *14 million subscribers: October 12, 2014 *15 million subscribers: February 8, 2015 *16 million subscribers: May 29, 2015 *17 million subscribers: October 10, 2015 *18 million subscribers: February 21, 2016 *19 million subscribers: July 17, 2016 *20 million subscribers: October 31, 2016 *21 million subscribers: February 21, 2017 *22 million subscribers: April 23, 2017 *23 million subscribers: June 14, 2017 *24 million subscribers: August 24, 2017 *25 million subscribers: October 1, 2017 *26 million subscribers: December 29, 2017 *27-28 million subscribers: April 4, 2018 *29 million subscribers: April 11, 2018 *30 million subscribers: June 20, 2018 *31 million subscribers: August 26, 2018 *32 million subscribers: January 11, 2019 *33 million subscribers: April 20, 2019 *34 million subscribers: June 13, 2019 *35 million subscribers: September 12, 2019 *36 million subscribers: January 20, 2020 'This page was created by Aidan Dunphy on November 29, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:YouTube Vloggers